Naruto: The Ghoul Of The Elemental Nations
by Chikeninacoop
Summary: Mizuki changes Narutos life forever when he kills Iruka and gives Naruto a power that he would come to hate as well as love. follow Naruto as he trys to adapt to his new power. But like all powers it has its drawbacks... !Missing Nin Naruto !Strong Naruto !semi-Cold Naruto NaruTayu or NaruOc Vote by leaving a review! AU
1. Chapter 1

**(IMPORTANT SHIT) A/N: Hey guys its me again with a new story. This story may be a tokyo Ghoul crossover but no Tokyo Ghoul characters will be in it, and it will be in the Naruto Universe. Only reason it's a Tokyo Ghoul crossover is because Naruto will have the Ghouls abilities. (Kagune and all that) and many aspects of the Ghoul power will be Naruto's, But it will be in the naruto universe which means there's also chakra, Which if i choose might conflict with certain abilities.**

 **For example Ghouls Need to eat humans to stay alive which this story's Naruto won't have. Since i don't know how to implement that. Also kyuubi is there too. Anyway all in all this is a very Minor Tokyo Ghoul Crossover. I'll explain all the abilities so you won't even need to actually watch Tokyo ghoul or read it (It's a AU to) . But i Recommend you read it since its AWSOME (But the anime kinda fucks up that aspect in season 2 hehe) Anyway here is Naruto: The Ghoul Of the Elemental Nations.**

 **The following is a fan based Fanfiction.**

 **Naruto,Naruto Shippuden, Boruto, and Tokyo ghoul belong to shonen jump, Viz media, studio pierrot, Kishimoto, and Sue Ishida.**

 **Please support the official releases!**

 **Based on the events of Naruto, Boruto, And Tokyo Ghoul**

 **(Konoha many years after the Kyuubi attack** )

2 Ninjas, or at least 2 ex-ninjas stood atop of the now ruined faces of the 5 Kages of Konoha. Perfectly overviewing the ruins of Konoha. These ninjas were Kawaki a young tattooed Man no older then 18 and the famous Konoha missing nin. "The One Eyed Ghoul" Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **"** **Was this the only possible outcome Kawaki!" Naruto shouted now positioned In a kneeling pose with his tanto in his left hand.**

"I tried helping you Naruto, and now you will be in the same place as all of the foolish ninja in Konoha." Kawaki spoke with a stone cold face that showed no emotion what so ever. "The age of shinobi… is Over! It's time for ghouls like us to rise!"

" You've got something wrong Kawaki" Naruto said to which Kawaki replies with a grunt.

"I'm still a shinobi!" Naruto shouted wrapping a konoha hitai ate with a mark through the middle on the forehead of his skull mask **( search up Kaneki ghoul mask if you don't know what his mask looks like)**

To really see when this story started we will go back to the day Naruto Uzumaki's life changed.

 **(Konoha academy graduation)**

3 times. 3 times he failed the Academy. Naruto realised his dream of being Hokage was over, 'Who could be Hokage without even being a Ninja?' Naruto questioned himself.

All the glares, all the whispering, all the shunning. He couldn't take it anymore, he was at his breaking point. Something many before him couldn't even fathom reaching without going insane. With all that abuse he got some could only wonder how he was still sane, But it wasn't that he was insane. No it was his Premium emotional mask that kept that feeling and insanity out. Before he could think about it more one of his Academy instructors Mizuki Rize was approaching him.

"Hey Naruto, I know you're probably sad that you failed again but I have another way of passing the academy which i think would fit you perfectly." Mizuki said with a wave…

* * *

Naruto knew it was wrong. The Old man gave him a tour of the Hokage tower once, and he said that the Scroll of Sealing was a scroll sealed away by the First Hokage because of the dangerous techniques in it. But Naruto didn't care anymore, If he stole the scroll and gave it to Mizuki he could become a Ninja. Fueled by his foolish desire to become a Ninja Naruto entered the office and took the scroll.

Something Naruto would regret many times in his life, and come to love in many times in his life. Despite this everyone could agree that this was the changing point of Naruto's life…

* * *

Naruto got to work on a Jutsu named Kage Bunshin. It took him a hour for Naruto learn it which at this point at his life he would describe as "Sooooo Long and Sooooo boring Dattebayo!"

After Naruto had finished mastering the Kage Bunshin he heard noise from the other side of the trees. Before he could think about anything else Iruka Sensei came bursting out of one of the trees with a flush red face. Probably from running.

"Heh. You finally found me Iruka - sensei!" Naruto said suspiciously sounding sheepish while rubbing the back of his head. Something iruka made a note of.

"You idiot I found you!" Iruka shouted at Naruto especially emphasizing the I due to it somehow not getting through his thickhead. Naruto just grinned still rubbing the back of his Head.

"Now Naruto give me back the scroll and maybe we could figure something out with the hokage." Iruka tried to sound scary but ended up sounding worried for Naruto.

"Huh? But Mizuki-Sensei said that this was the extra credit portion of the test for the people who failed there 3rd time?" Naruto said, Iruka knew when Naruto lied but right now he sounded completely honest. Before Iruka could think of anything else he heard a swishing noise and immediately ducked with Naruto.

* * *

Mizuki was rushing down the tree line looking for Naruto and the forbidden scroll of sealing he had. Mizuki was also reminiscing about his past with orochimaru.

 **Flashback**

A young 8 year old Mizuki was walking through the darkly lit tunnels of one of His master's bases. Mizuki didn't know a lot about his kind or Ghouls. All he know was that in someway Ghouls were related to AN ancient clan called the Uzumaki. But today was the day he was finally allowed to see a file on the Uzumaki. Someone had told him to see a file of his ancestors and today he was going to see what they were like.

Once Mizuki found the file called "Project Ghouls" the first thing he saw was a description of Ghouls. " **Ghouls a humanoid creature that looks like a human but actually eats them for food due to the unique way there tongue works making regular food taste like garbage.**

 **Origin:** Unknown but first known Ghoul was a Uzumaki

 **Abilities:** most of its abilities are unknown, but these are the confirmed abilities.

 **RC Cells:** Rc cells is Present in Humans and Ghouls. They are used as nutrients for People's Blood to "feed" it. Ghouls have larger Rc cell Factors than Humans. Where Humans tend to have normal Rc cell Factors in the 400s - 500s. When Ghouls are born with Rc factors From the 2000s to 8000s.

RC cells Flows like water but is as strong as Swords. Sometimes called "Liquid Muscles" the problem is that your RC Cell Factor has to be at a certain level to get this "Liquid Muscles" to work. and after the Rc Cell Factor reaches a certain level in Humans They start developing Ghoul like Behaviors and after a certain amount of time with that Rc Cell Factor they cannot eat Human food anymore

In The Experiments i've held it looks like a Human needs a strong Will force and a EXTREMELY large amount of Chakra either in them or from another human. If These Requirements are not fulfilled The human as a result will die. Perfect Type of people to further test on are Jinchuuriki.

 **Kakuhou:** The Kakuhou is sack like organ that is only in Ghouls. The purpose of this sack is to store Large amounts of Rc Cells that normal humans can't store in their body. From testing on our Resident Ghoul It is shown that the Kakuhou can pierce the skin either Consciously or when extremely excited. Mizuki's Kakuhou pierces through the area around his waist. When the Kakuhou Pierces the Skin it releases Rc Cells and the Rc Cells form The **Kagune.** It's shown that through multiple uses Ghouls can develop a Second Kakuhou. Improving The Kagune and Making it stronger in a different way for each Ghoul.

 **Kagu-**

Before Mizuki could read more about the file and the Kagune ability Orochimaru tapped his shoulder. After scolding him Orochimaru led him away to the Labs…

 **End Flashback**

After finding Naruto and Iruka he threw his Large Shuriken aimed at Iruka's feet…

* * *

Iruka managed to shove Naruto away with his body, the large shuriken only landing a few centimeters off of Iruka's feet. When Iruka and Naruto looked up they saw Mizuki perched up on one of the branches of a tree. "Naruto! Give me the scroll." Mizuki shouted from above.

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll Mizuki is now a traitor of Konoha!" Iruka also shouted at Naruto.

Naruto had many things going in his mind. Like who to trust. Mizuki already lied to him, this whole village hated him. What's to say Iruka isn't lying?

"Hehe taking the side of the demon brat are you Iruka? Oh well I might as well tell Naruto why everyone in this village hates him." Mizuki said with a sick smile on his face.

"You can't Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka practically screamed at Mizuki.

"Have you ever wondered why everyone in this village hates you Naruto?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto still wanting to object to the fact that everyone hated him. Just couldn't find his voice since it was all true. "Yeah…" Naruto whispered, loud enough for Mizuki's ghoul like senses to hear.

"It's because the 4th Hokage a human couldn't kill the nine tailed fox so the only way to defeat it was to seal it into a newborn baby…" Mizuki said still with a sick smile. Upon seeing Naruto's horrified face his smile nearly threatened to split his face. "Found out who it is!? Yea YOU!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto not being able to take it anymore right out of sight. "NARUTO NO!" Iruka screamed.

"Heh looks like the demon has got something productive to do instead of being a brat." Mizuki said with a laugh. "I honestly don't know why you help a demon like him that killed your parents." Mizuki remarked again.

"I may have thought Naruto was a demon…" Iruka paused.

" But now I think he's a splendid student who tries his best and can one day become Hokage." iruka shouted breathing heavily.

"Fool" Mizuki replied. When 2 tails erupted from his waist area. They looked blood red and had the appearance of scaly tentacle tails. Reminding him of the Kyuubi's tails. **(Search up rize Tokyo ghoul kagune for better image but with 2 tails instead of 4)**

"Now I show you my KAGUNE!" Mizuki says sadisticly. He controlled his tails which Iruka thought was his kagune and pointed both of them at Iruka. He also noticed that Mizuki's eyes turned from it's usually white sclera turned back with creepy red Vienes going around the eye with a red Iris. **(Just search up a ghoul eye)**

"This is gonna be so annoying" Iruka thought at the same time a Nara somewhere sneezed really loudly. Then felt pride before going back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto had heard all of his sensei's monologue at first he thought Iruka-Sensei didn't like him because of the Kyuubi. But then heard the rest and had a big smile even when hemis face was soaked from tears. But when Naruto turned towards the fight he heard a squish sound.

* * *

Mizuki's two Kagune were very weak from taking a bunch of jutsus spammed at it. But he had finally killed Iruka with his two Kagune stabbed through both of Iruka's shoulders holding him up with a bunch of blood spilling around. Naruto quickly rushed over to a fallen Iruka cradling him. "Naruto I have always been a trouble maker after my parents died. I-I made many mistakes." At this point Iruka had tears running down his face.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made Naruto… whatever it takes be yourself even if it makes you leave the Leaf." Iruka said with his last few breaths before handing him his bloody Hitai-ate. "Consider defeating Mizuki your Graduation Exam." Iruka said with a heartfelt Smile.

Naruto Still trying to not tear up loudly laid down Iruka before turning to Mizuki. "I will kill you" Said with a completely serious face that showed no emotion. Something that looked a lot like Itachi, But even more scarier. "Big words for a Academy Student" Mizuki challenged.

Naruto brought his hands in a familiar hand sign and whispered the words **Kage Bunshin.** In a second 1000 Narutos Appeared armed with Kunai.

After Throwing 1000 Kunai at an already weak Mizuki. Naruto thought he was down for the count. Naruto heard a group of people and turned to the left to see a group of ANBU lead by Jiji Come. The first thing they saw was Iruka with Two Massive stab wounds, A Naruto with some blood on his clothes and a mangled Mizuki in a corner with 1000 Kunai stuck inside him. Some of the Anbu Took Iruka's body and led him away while Naruto just watched. The Hokage was about to talk to Naruto when he noticed the slight movement from Mizuki's body. The Next second Hiruzen saw Naruto Stabbed in the area around his Right Lung by a Red Scaly Tentacle.

 **I stayed up till 5 am doing this so if any of you flame i will fucking kill all of you with the A Thousand Years of Pain move. Anyway hope you enjoy this new story. Srry for the long wait. Summer just ended and i immediately got summer school for ap classes. :( i hinted at many things in this Chapter. Like Missing nin Naruto and Ghoul Naruto. Both are true. That's all i will say. The only pairing is gonna be either Naruto X Tayuya or Naruto X Oc you guys decide in the reviews. This story is kind of based off a Kenchis Legendary story The sealed Kunai. My Naruto is based off The Naruto In sealed Kunai. (At Least his genin days) Favorite or Follow if you like. Stay tune for another chapter. So ye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. 2nd chapter to this story. Thinking bout putting this in the crossover category but i decided not to. This story will be a AU. The genin missions will have "Arcs" that take a few chapters as 1 arc. They will mostly be from my mind not movies. Only canon Arcs will be land of waves, Chunin exams, Konoha Crush (all of the arcs will be altered though, and those arcs can be changed only the ones i have confirmed) this chapter is going to be longer than my last one so enjoy.**

 **The following is a fan based Fanfiction.**

 **Naruto,Naruto Shippuden, Boruto, and Tokyo ghoul belong to Shonen jump, Viz media, Studio pierrot, Kishimoto, and Sue Ishida.**

 **Please support the official releases!**

 **Based on the events of Naruto, Boruto, And Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Naruto: The Ghoul Of The Elemental Nations**

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi was a simple yet, complex man. He was in Root a group of Prestigious Anbu that follow their "Lord" Danzo Shimura. After he was betrayed by the same man that inducted him to Root when he was a child he met Lord Orochimaru. Given a whole new backstory and a new reason to live he was now a genin with the skills of a Anbu.

Recently he had been watching Mizuki with the slightly weaker prototype Curse seal that was given to him for the main purpose of scanning his vitals and watching through his eyes. A normal seal had a chance of killing him and Lord Orochimaru didn't want to take that chance. Something that was unfortunate about Mizuki was that he had quite possibly the world's smallest chakra reserves. A Lot of times restricting him from performing normal Jutsu. Hence his academy teacher status, Lord Orochimaru guessed that it had to do with his Rc cell count. His cell count was 2400 and considering that Rc cells were also connected to how large your chakra reserves would get during your lifetime and that they are used up when the Kagune is released it was meant for Mizuki to have extremely small reserves. Truly a shame considering how Mizuki could have been the perfect weapon.

'Now to see if he follows up on his orders' Watching his still barely form get to his knees still alive when it looked like he was dead and no one even looking due to the 3 Anbu taking Iruka's body.

Kabutos smile widened to the largest shit eating grin ever seen when he saw a Kagune strike the place on Naruto Orochimaru had specifically told Mizuki to strike if he were to go down. The Right lung.

"Now to do this transplant" Kabuto said to himself with barely contained excitement. His excitement levels went down when he saw the dead doctor on the floor next to him. He wasn't any doctor he was the specific one targeted due to his status as a prestigious 3rd shinobi world war legend that healed thousands of Ninja during the war. He was also apart of the extremely talented squad of doctors who were hand picked by the Third himself to heal Naruto after any major attack on his life.

"Never really knew how Lord Orochimaru managed to do this technique a lot of times." Kabuto mumbled disgusted as he shedded the skin of the doctor.

 **Scene Change (Forest of Konoha)**

* * *

Under a henge Kabuto was left by the corpse of Mizuki completely alone.

"Idiots left the enemy completely alone." Kabuto Laughed. Using his immense skill in medical ninjutsu he took out Mizuki's lung and Kakuhou and replaced the lung before damaging any other Ghoul organs beyond the point of ever researching it successfully. He did this all under 5 minutes. A testament to Kabuto's skill as a Medical ninja. He stored the lung and went to the hospital where his shadow clone was by the medic table stabilizing Naruto's vitals.

 **Scene Change (Hospital of Konoha)**

* * *

Kabutos shadow clone disguised as the doctor who led the operation to replace Naruto's lung was the only one who went to get a replacement lung. Once the shadow clone got to the room with all of the replacements organs, body parts it dispelled itself while Kabuto got in the room with his facade still kept and with a ghoul organ…

 **Time Skip (When Naruto wakes up a week later)**

* * *

Naruto awoke sweaty and scared, after all he just had a dream that one of the few people that actually cared about him died and that he had the Kyuubi inside of him. "Heh must of been a bad nightmare…"

"Right?"

Naruto's discussion to himself was cut off when the Hokage himself walked into his room. "Naruto my boy, How are you?" The old man asked with worry.

"Just fine old man, but i had this super weird dream where Iruka-Sensei died and Mizuki-Sensei said that i was the Kyuubi Jinchūriki or something." for some reason the old man sighed after I explained my dream…

"Naruto I have something to tell you…" Hiruzen said looking 30 years older than he already was.

"What is it old man?" Naruto innocently asked.

That was the last time Naruto was truly innocent.

Time skip (that night)

Naruto was crying. Crying hard. He had tears streaming down his eyes and he was sitting in the corner of his room. All balled up to himself.

Who wouldn't be crying a shit ton after finding out one of the few people who liked him died. He also found it out that he had a monster who terrorized the village. It was all just insane.

It also made sense now, all the looks of discorn the adults gave him. All the times people would deny him entrance into their store. All the times he was called a demon. It made sense.

They called him a demon because he was one.

Sitting up from his corner with a shirt that looked like he ran through a thunderstorm and pants that looked soiled from all the wet tears collecting on it. He looked horrible. Going to the bathroom and trying to get a shower in was definitely on his to do list. But just looking at himself, it… it made him cry more.

That horrible scar that was placed diagonally to where his long was. Covering the place from near his belly button to his peck. Even on his very masculine and lean build he had as a 12 year old.

It was a scar that just said "You failed Iruka-Sensei." it was the truth too. He did fail Iruka-Sensei.

In the shower he just couldn't get the event out of his head. Still crying he then remembered Iruka's words.

"Don't make the same mistakes I made Naruto… whatever it takes be yourself and become the strongest… fo...for me I believe you can do it. even if it makes you leave the Leaf."

'im disrespecting his memory by crying.'

'ill become the best. For him!' Naruto shouted inside his mind. Quickly drying his hair and getting some decent clothes. He dashed out to the nearest training ground. "Hokage-sama told me he delayed the team placements for 3 weeks after the accident and I was out for 1 week so that gives me 2 weeks to practice to get better." Naruto said with confidence.

Using the chakra control scroll and the taijutsu forms scroll he got from the library since he was technically a ninja now. He also used the information he remembered from reading the forbidden scroll about kage bunshin. From what he remembered he could create a lot of shadow clones and have them do something and he could learn from their experience.

Creating 100 to be safe he got to work.

* * *

 **"Interesting, he used the other ningens death as a motivator to train. If I play my buttons right I could see the magnificent work of the Ghouls again." the Kyuubi finished while licking it's lips. 'I could even drive him insane and see the world myself'**

 **"He this will be the one of highlight of being inside this despicable Ningen anymore"**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(IMPORTANT) Hey guys sorry for the long wait i'll try to update more. Also I decided to make Naruto eat humans but with a twist… so you just gotta read to find out. That poll for pairing will be out for a while so vote also if you got questions just msg me or make a review. Anyway see ya guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

 **It's been a while but here's my next chapter changed properties of the story to make it Naruto fan friendly if you get what i mean. Nothing much i have to say other then i'm working on a self insert Oc story so dm me ideas. Also dm me challenges if you want.**

 **So yea.**

 **The following is a fan based Fanfiction.**

 **Naruto,Naruto Shippuden, Boruto, and Tokyo ghoul belong to Shonen jump, Viz media, Studio pierrot, Kishimoto, and Sue Ishida.**

 **Please support the official releases!**

 **Based on the events of Naruto, Boruto, And Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Naruto: The Demon**

Sprawled on a training field Naruto was thinking over his training this last week. He had trained over every Teaching he had deemed "Not cool" in the Academy. The list was massive and would have taken at least a month or two for a normal ninja. But Naruto wasn't normal.

With his Shadow clones he had successfully trained his hand seal speed to the point where he was near the top of his graduating class based on the Academy stats provided at the end of the year, and he had redefined all of the starter Jutsu.

He use to think Jutsus like the **Kawarimi** didn't look cool and had no value. Looking over what he use to say he quickly realised he was a idiot.

He had his clones read things like Battle Tactics,Taijutsu,Deception,Shurikenjutsu, and even Literature. Although he didn't like the last part one bit, he still did it.

His Taijutsu had exploded with the use of the Shadow clone jutsu. Naruto use to be a brawler with no actual form. But with the use of the Shadow clone jutsu he had learned 4 out of 15 styles to master a combined form. Using famous Martial art forms most ninja didn't even know about from the warring states period, he was going to try to make a combined form switching through all of them. It was called "Hapkido" it meant harmony of the body or something.

He had also found out the problem to his Bunshin problem. It was that his Chakra was really high and that he had no Chakra control whatsoever. Walking up trees took a while but now he had a bunch of clones Dedicated to the art. Although getting 50 hours of training done in 1 sounded amazing it had its drawbacks.

Naruto's clones could practice anything related chakra or stances and forms for taijutsu. But Endurance training and strength training like push ups or situps has no effect on the user even when 50 clones did it and dispelled. The memories would be there, just not the physical changes. Therefor taijutsu training was a massive pain in the ass. And the migraines… 'They were going to be the end of me' Naruto Thought.

But one thing was for sure, Naruto was coming back to the Academy a Changed Ninja. Kinda.

* * *

 **Training Grounds**

Naruto was currently laying on the ground reminiscing about his time spent these 2 weeks.

"I got stronger, like substantially stronger" Naruto spoke out loud. Strangely Naruto got out a mini notebook the size of his palm out. And wrote down a word? Then crossed another one out?

"I got smarter." Naruto said nonchalantly.

'...' "Why do i narrate the insane Naruto fics?"

"Oh!" Naruto jumped up with a smile.

"My nightmares got better!" he said it like he was excited. Like he was closer to finally sleeping without disruptions.

Before Naruto could continue he noticed that the sky was already dark out and that it was time to go home. Dispelling his clones brought him yet another Massive migraine. But a few seconds later the pain from the migraine washed away, Replaced with the feeling of accomplishment.

"Im getting stronger" Naruto said with a genuine smile.

A few minutes later Naruto was back at his apartment located at the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He lost some body fat and gained more muscle from training rigorously for 2 weeks. But that scar. It was still there. It was still a reminder.

" **You failed hi-"**

The deep voice was disrupted by the sound of glass violently cracking. To stop the voice from completing the sentence Naruto shattered the mirror with his fist bleeding profusely.

In the shattered remains of a mirror Naruto saw a grinning Mizuki before he disappeared. "Never again" Naruto swore.

Never would his trust be tricked like that again.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto woke up at around 5. He only got around 6 hours of sleep this time. Looking himself up at the mirror he noticed that he didn't look anything like how he was when he failed the Graduation exam. Cold blue eyes glanced at a picture of Iruka-Sensei and him laughing on the Academy bench. He had taken a drastic turn from what he saw.

Black bags underneath his eyes from the constant Nightmares, ripped skin on both fist from punching logs in the training Grounds and now destroying the bathroom mirror. Dried blood on his Hitai-ate. Iruka's dried blood.

And finally scuffs and tears in his jumpsuit from training. The thought of replacing it didn't even come to Naruto during the 2 week period he had to train. He quickly bandaged both of his hands before going of to do some light training.

* * *

 **Academy**

Arriving in front of the academy doors after his training session he quickly went inside and went to his designated room. Opening up he saw most of the clan kids in his class there along with some mid class civilians. He walked to his seat and zoned out. To anyone else Naruto being he was surprising, even more surprising was that he wasn't screaming like a clown like he usually does. Kiba was going to say something until the classroom doors shot open. Sakura and ino quickly entered while pushing each other away.

"Ha! I got to Sasuke before you Sakura-Forehead!" Ino Shouted

'I swear I heard sasuke groan' Naruto thought.

"It doesn't matter Ino-pig! No one would like a baka pig!" Sakura screeched.

'Was she always that loud' Naruto complained.

Both of them turned to sasuke. Within a millisecond both of them got to sasukes desk and started talking to him. Again I zoned out thinking about other things.

Naruto's piece was broken in about 5 seconds.

"Hey Naruto! Get out of that seat so i can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto was still tired from the training session. He called it light but all he did was mash all of what he did normally into a 3 hour period.

Sakura was fuming. Winding up she threw a punch that normally hits Naruto. The result was going to be the same here, She would hit Naruto and he would comply with what she said and the class would be laughing. But like Naruto said yesterday… He was a changed Ninja.

Sakura's punch was a inch away from Naruto's face when his hand shot up and caught the fist.

Everything was silent.

'He caught my fist?' Sakura thought confused. Naruto had always listen to what she said and did not fight back.

All the clan kids were surprised at how fast his had went to catch it. Including sasuke who even widened his eyes. Hell even a chip fell out of Choji's mouth. The first time in a while.

Naruto was finally coming back from his thinking and widened his eyes as Sakura's first was in his hand.

Naruto let go of her hand and starting rubbing his eyes. "Oh sorry Sakura-chan I was thinking about something." was all that Naruto said as he stood up and walked to a free seat.

As he walked to his seat everyone noticed that Naruto usually bright blue eyes were stale and dull. With bags under his eyes he looked more tired than ever. With bandages covering his hand and going up to his forearm. Some even noticed the Blood on the bandages near the knuckles.

As Naruto sat down next to a semi-interested Shikamaru the door opened and the Hokage along with a new instructor the kids had not seen before walked in. The Hokage waited at the front of the class for everyone to settle down and find a seat.

"Im sure all of you are wondering why Team selection was delayed for two weeks." Hokage announced with steel eyes.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat what happened." he said.

Naruto could feel his heart beets progressively getting faster. His hands were clenched so tight to the point were his nails would draw blood if the bandages were not already there. Naruto face was tight, trying not to show emotion as the kages wise words continued.

"On the night of your graduation Iruka found Mizuki with the Scroll of Sealing" The old man continued.

" **It's your Fault."** I could hear Iruka's screams so clearly.

" **It's your Fault."** the blood gushing out of mouth.

" **It's your Fault."** his dead body.

'Emotions make ninja weak' I repeat

I closed my eyes and thought of his words.

" **Don't make the same mistakes I made Naruto… whatever it takes be yourself and become the strongest… fo...for me I believe you can do it. even if it makes you leave the Leaf."**

Once Naruto opened his eyes back up his mind was clear, and he was back to normal again. At the same time he opened his eyes the rest of his class learned of Iruka's fate and collectively gasped.

The Third then left and let the new Instructor have a speech about Ninja and our new duty for Konoha. He then proceeded to list of the teams, and I waited to hear my new team.

Team 7 includes Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Led by Kakashi Hatake. I perked up when i hear my name, Then looked at my teammates reactions. Sakura was cheering and making faces to Ino. Probably because she got Sasuke. And Sasuke was indifferent like always.

'Kinda good team?' questioned Naruto.

'As long as they dont hold me back' Sasuke thought.

"Ha I got Sasuke!" Sakura was cheering openly. ' **Ha! Ino will know her place while me and Sasuke fall in love'** inner Sakura fantasized. **(Team 9 and 10 are same)**

* * *

 **Academy Room**

'3 hours.'

'3 hours that dipshit made us wait.'

'And he still wasn't here.' The usually calm Naruto Thought madly in his head.

"What could take him so long!" Naruto spoke loudly breaking the quiet atmosphere that was there for a hour after Sakura gave up getting a date with Sasuke.

"I don't know" Sakura answered calmly. Meanwhile in her head Sakura was throwing out explicit words that most would have never heard from her.

Sasuke remained indifferent.

'How far would a stick have to be up your ass to be like Sasuke Uchiha?' Naruto wondered.

A few seconds later Naruto thinking was interrupted by a grey haired man walking into the room.

"My first impression of all of you is that i hate you" The Gray haired jonin said.

"And your a fucking faggot" i slipped out quietly. As I looked around I see everyone looking at me. Oh.

"Did i say that too loud?" I say embarrassed. The jounin does a creepy eye smile and says,

"You guys might not be that bad"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(AN) sorry about not updating for a longgggg time. I promise that i'll update by next week. I just had a shit ton of stuff to do then i had to go on vacation with my family. Anyway i think imma do a Naruto X Tayuya pairing. As i've seen oc literally ruin stories. And i have a pretty good grasp of how Tayuya is from reading Narutayu fics and the anime. (And narutopedia :) This story will be kinda slow so just bare with me if you want Naruto to become badass. That happens after the Chunin Exams basically. My current Naruto is not afraid to show his feelings and is gonna swear, and also have emotional moments. Nothing wrong with some comedy right?**

 **Anyway see you guys later.**


End file.
